Five Nights at Freddy's DX
Five Nights at Freddy's DX (DX standing for DeluXe) is the successor to Five Nights at Freddy's 4. FNaF DX is an Indie point-and-click horror-survival game for 3DS, Windows PC and Xbox One. Plot "Hello, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear Family Entertainment, your new job if you want. Freddy Fazbear Family Entertainment is a place where children come to celebrate their anniversary. This restaurant is full of kid-friendly animatronics. But one thing went wrong. That one thing - i'm not telling what, btw, sorry for that - caused the animatronics' servo's to lock up, allowing them to roam around the restaurant freely at nighttime (next to daytime). We just don't want them to cause trouble, right ? Well, that's why we ask you if you want to be come night security guard. If you are interested, then call this number: 4-999-FREDBEAR-96." Upon hearing this mystic phone call, Aaric Harness calls this number and accepts his new job as night security guard... Later, during the second night, Phone Guy informs Harness that a mysterious golliwog messed with the animatronic's programming, and that they're now under his command, and also that, during the day, that same golliwog killed 6 little girls (Clarice, Lisa, Marge, Shu, Eufrasia and Tamara), then captured their souls in a glass bottle to create Golden Freddy. During the final night, it's revealed that the mysterious, powerhungry chrysalis who killed the girls is The Puppet and that he messed with every animatronic's programming safe for Golden Freddy, Foxy and The Mangle, who were working for him. The Puppet is eventually wrecked by Aaric Harness and the revolting animatronics (safe for Golden Freddy). However, just when everything is going fine during the nights, Aaric receives a call that he's moved to the day shift. According to Aaric's paycheck, the game takes place in 2016's summer vacation. Rooms *Show Stage *Dining Area *Game Area *Employees Room *Pirate Cove *Air Shaft (is located above the Office) *Left Air Vent *Right Air Vent *Prize Corner *Supply Closet *Backstage *Kitchen *Parts/Service *The Office *East Hall *West Hall *Sewerage Tubing (is located under the Office) *Party Room (1,2,3 & 4) *Conference Hall *Main Hall *Playing Room *Veranda *Front Lawn Animatronics *'Freddy Fazbear' is very inactive. He's never active on nights unless the power falls out. He starts at the Show Stage and follows this path to the Office: Show Stage - West Hall - Conference Hall - Main Hall - The Office. As Freddy is Freddy himself, he's not fooled when the Player puts on the Freddy Mask. Once he left the Show Stage, there's no way to force him back, similarly to the Puppet. His jumpscare includes him popping up and facing the Player while performing his infamous laugh. During the jumpscare, his eyes are black with white pupils. *'Chica the Game Chicken' is always the first one to leave the Show Stage (not the most active one or the first to move). She is fooled by the Freddy Mask. She follows this path to The Office: Show Stage - Front Lawn - West Hall - The Office. She enters from the left side, as opposed to the first game. Her jumpscare is the same as the first game with the same sound clip (XScream) being played. She'll start to move on Night 1. *'Bonnie the Bunny '''is the second one to leave the Show Stage on every night. Bonnie follows this path to The Office: Show Stage - Pirate Cove - Prize Corner - Supply Closet - Backstage - Party Room 2 - Right Air Vent - Air Shaft - The Office. Bonnie is fooled by the Freddy Mask. Bonnie's jumpscare includes it taking it's mask off, like in FNaF's trailer. Bonnie has the ability to run, also like in the trailer. (Note: Bonnie is referred to as "it" because of discussions about it's gender). Bonnie becomes active on Night 2. *'Foxy''' is perhaps the most active and dangerous out of all animatronics. He starts at Pirate Cove, standing near the doorway. After a while, he leaves and can go to every room safe for the Front Lawn and the Employees Room. His path to the Office is random. His jumpscare is the same as the second game. He is not fooled by the Freddy Mask. If Foxy is at the Main Hall, he has to be stopped by quickly closing the sole door (that can only be closed to stop Foxy, otherwise the button doesn't appear) as soon as he performs his jumpscare, making him bump into the door (like in cartoons). If the door is closed too early, he will knock at the door, draining power like in the first game. If closed too late, he will block the door and perform his Jumpscare anyways. If apparoaching from the Air Vents or the Air Shaft, he has to be shined with the Flashlight 4 times (on, off, on, off, on, off, on and off in rapid succession). He'll start to move on Night 2. *'Toy Bonnie' behaves very similar to normal Bonnie, but takes random paths. Has to be shined with the Flashlight 2 times. If the Flashlight's power fell out, it's fooled by the Freddy Mask, but not if there's still remaining power. Jumpscare is the same as from FNaF 2. TB starts to move on Night 2. *'The Mangle' is the ceiling counterpart to Foxy. It (again called it due to gender discussions) starts in the Prize Corner and can go to any room. Just like Foxy, it may appear from the Main Hall, Air Shaft and the Air Vents. If in the Air Vents, it makes metallic noises that attracts Bonnie, Toy Bonnie and Foxy. When apparoaching from the Main Hall, the door has to be closed as soon as it performs it's Jumpscare (which is the same as in FNaF 2). The same has to be done when apparoaching from the Air Shaft except that the gate has to be closed instead as the Air Shaft leads directly to The Office. Usually attacks at the same time as Foxy and starts to move at Night 2. *'Golden Freddy' is summoned whenever Foxy or The Mangle rips off the poster in The Kitchen (which has a 9% chance of happening). He'll then enter the Office via the Air Shaft. If the gate isn't closed in time, he will rip off his head and use it as a projectile. This causes the time to go 2 hours backwards (back to 12 o'clock on 2 o'clock or less). He starts to move on Night 2 as Foxy and Mangle move from that night onwards. *'The Puppet '''can't be stopped once out of the Music Box, located in the Prize Corner. To prevent him from killing the Player, the Music Box has to be wound constantly. Sometimes, he can be seen in three different poses in the Main Hall. If the Player sees this, the Puppet will attack as soon as he stops appearing on that camera. When out of the Music Box, his attack can't be stopped by any means, as the timer is frozen. *'Shadow Foxy''' behaves more erratically and faster than Foxy. If he gets the Player the game crashes. *'Dark Mangle' behaves the same as Shadow Foxy. *'Sparky the Dog' is just a rumor. WAS just a rumor. Sparky starts at the Backstage, then takes this path: Supply Closet - Veranda - Sewerage Tubing - Main Hall. When apparoaching, the Player has to hide under the desk. In his jumpscare, he runs to the Player. Upon making contact, the screen becomes black immediately. He starts to move from Night 1 onwards. *'Milky' the Puss is a new animatronic. She is a female, black cat with a white stripe on the belly and back. Her eyes are green with black pupils. She starts at the Prize Corner, and can go to every room but the West Hall. When she's in the Office, the Player quickly has to wind up a toy mouse and throw it in the Sewerage Tubing. It's jumpscare includes Milky diving at the Player from above the door to the Main Hall, claws outsctretched. She becomes active on Night 4. *'Gekko the Gekko', a gekko, is rather annoying. Gekko doesn't attack but shuts down cameras. Sometimes it'll stand near the Music Box; if the Puppet rises when this happens, he (The Puppet) jumps trough the camera and attacks. Gekko lacks a jumpscare (like Balloon Boy) and starting location. He can only be seen on the Prize Corner camera. He becomes active on Night 5. *'Camara the Sauropod' is a animatronic dinosaur, a sauropod (the giant ones with long necks e.g Diplodocus), revealed to be a Camarasaurus in a interview. He has a chef hat, and starts in the Kitchen. Once it moves it goes to the Air Shaft, watching the player. It's body is absent, just it's head and neck are there. It laughs at the Player, too. If it's there, the Player must hide under the desk. If it finds the Player (if not hiding), it attacks. It's jumpscare is slowly walking up to the Player, then moving it's tail upwards (above the player) and crushes the Player with it. *The player has exactly one helper animatronic. Quack G. Fowl, (G. stands for gosling) a shelduck-like mallard, will either: **Provide the Player temporary unlimited power **Increase the Player's power with 19% **Temporary anestethize Bonnie or Toy Bonnie, causing it to motionlessly lie on the floor. **Stay near the Music Box, blocking The Puppet. **Scares away animatronics that come near. Quack has a 40% chance to appear and help the Player two times a night from Night 2 onwards. After Night 2 is completed, he can be toggled on and off. *'Bare Endoskeleton': Will usually appear in the Prize Corner, Supply Closet and later the Left Air Vent. The lights in the vent's blind spot have to be turned on 7 times to send him back to the Prize Corner. In his jumpscare, he grabs the Player, pulls him off the chair and holds him above his head, as if he was suffocating the Player. He can appear on every night. He can't be tampered with on the Custom Night but is no longer a hallucination. *'Spinky' is a bulldog animatronic that will often show up in the Show Stage, but not move. If he's not shined with the Flashlight 10 times before quickly switching to another camera, the Show Stage camera is disabled, with the monitor then being forcefully handed down to reveal Spinky barking in the Player's face. The game then ends and the Player will be taken to the SAVETHEM minigame. If the Player completely ignores Spinky and hands down the monitor or switches to another camera, Sparky the Dog will jumpscare the Player (but not after forcefully handing down the monitor if the Player switched to another camera). A warning sign will pop up saying Spinky has to be shined on. If the Flashlight's batteries are dead, the Player is helpless. He becomes active on Night 5 and is the only animatronic that can be caught on only one camera. Out of all animatronics, he visits the least rooms. *'Pierré the Lory' is the parrot of Foxy. He starts in Pirate Cove on Foxy's shouder. Should Foxy have left before him, he flies near the room's right side. Once he leaves, he can go trough this rooms: Prize Corner - Game Area - Employees Room - Show Stage - Kitchen - Backstage - Supply Closet - Party Room 3. If he's in Party Room 3, the Player must immediately shine the Flashlight on him for 10 seconds, else he enters the Sewerage Tubing, then the Office. As soon as the Player goes to the Prize Corner camera to wind up the Music Box, Pierré hands down the Monitor and attacks. Once he's in the Sewerage Tubing, he will not retrograde to Party Room 3, and he can even enter the Office while the Player is not using the Monitor. The player can determine if he's in the Office since he can be heard fluttering. If the Player doesn't pull up the monitor to prevent being killed by Pierré, they're put at the risk of being killed by The Puppet unless (s)he can make it until 6 AM. He will not leave the Office once there and doesn't use the Main Hall. His jumpscare includes him flying into the Player while crowing (while holding a black flag with a skull on it and a small portable cannon) until making contact, similarly to Sparky. When he's in any room other than Party Room 3, Sewerage Tubing or The Office, he can be heard repining and saying sentences like "Cróó ! Where's that night guard ! The macaw's go to get him!" and "Ahoy, matey ! The popinjay doesn't backtrack !". He's the only animatronic other than Foxy and the Bare Endoskeleton to speak full sentences (without a distorted voice). He refers to this own species in person (see above sentences). He will not start moving until Night 3 and is the most active animatronic on Night 6. *'Springtrap' has no starting location. He will only appear in the Main Hall & Air Shaft. Making sounds in other rooms (such as BB's voice, which can be played by clicking him) will lure Springtrap away and he will end up in that room. His jumpscares and the sound made when doing so are the same as FNAF 3. Nights Night 1 The only active animatronics on this night are Chica, Sparky and occasionally the Bare Endoskeleton. If the power falls out or the Music Box stops playing music, the Player can be caught by Freddy and The Puppet as well. Only the Left Air Vent has to be checked. Night 2 Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Foxy, The Mangle and (rarely) Golden Freddy will start to move from this night onwards. The Player has to check the Right Air Vent for Foxy, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie and Mangle from this night onwards. Night 3 On Night 3, Pierré becomes a threat. Golden Freddy will appear more frequently. The A.I for all animatronics that move this Night is 7. Night 4 Milky becomes active and the Music Box unwinds faster. Foxy and the Mangle are extremely active on this night (their AI is 11). Night 5 All animatronics barring Freddy are a threat on this night. Spinky only appears next to Freddy when everyone else has left. Night 6 Night 6 is no longer a bonus night, but is mandatory. The A.I for all animatronics is 17. Night 7: Preset Trouble! The player has to complete all presets in this order to advance: Colleen Night Chica: 15 Milky: 20 Rabbit Hare Night (Cony-Bunny Night in Canada and Australia) Bonnie: 17 Toy Bonnie: 14 Buccaneer Imposition Foxy: 19 The Mangle: 17 Pierré: 20 Shadow Foxy and Dark Mangle will also appear. Woof! (Doggydance in UK and Australia, Harrier Hounds in Canada) Sparky the Dog: 20 Spinky: 16 Foxy: 4 (to put the night in balance) Golden Freddy: 2 (to put the night in balance) Mangle: 6 (to put the night in balance) Troublemaker Nocturnal Gekko: 20 Golden Freddy: 15 Pierré: 10 Opaque Tarnation Everyone 20 After beating the game, the Player can set each animatronic's A.I from 0 to 20, safe for Quack (as he's a helper and can be toggled on and off), The Puppet, Bare Endoskeleton, Dark Mangle, Shadow Foxy and (of course) Freddy Fazbear. Death Minigames When the Player is killed by an animatronic, they can play a minigame. With the ecxception of SAVETHEM, the backgrounds are no longer Atari 2600 based, but now Nintendo Entertainment System based. The same applies for the animatronics. Freddy's sprite from Serve Cake to the Children is used in SAVETHEM. They can also be selected to play from the main menu, becoming avalaible once they are completed once in the Story Mode. SAVETHEM Plays exactly the same as in FNAF 2. Touching the Purple Man however, doesn't crash the game. The Player is taken to this game whenever killed by Spinky. E-L-U-D-E-H-I-M You play as either (Toy) Freddy or Balloon Boy. Once you chose one of these three, you walk around in a randomly generated map. The game briefly pauses to make you see the Golden Freddy kill screen from the first FNAF. After 5 seconds, you resume. Staying in a room for 8 seconds causes the player to get Golden Freddy's jumpscare (FNAF 2). Thus, you have to keep going to other rooms. The more rooms you go trough, the darker the screen becomes, the more afraid your character looks, the more gruesome/eerie the music becomes. After going trough a certain room, the music cuts off and it's entirely silent. Then it turns out The Puppet was chasing you the whole time (which is the reason why you lose if you stay in the same room for too long). You quickly run to the Game Area, where you see all other animatronics (besides Freddy and Toy Freddy when playing as Balloon Boy), excluding Golden Freddy, captured in a huge glass tank (glass case when playing as Freddy or Toy Freddy). There are two doors. One door, that leaded to another room, closes while the Purple Man, The Puppet and Golden Freddy quickly apparoach trough the other one. As soon as they touch your character, you're jumpscared by Golden Freddy, The Puppet, Old Bonnie and Old Chica in rapid succession (the sound all animatronics but GF and BB make when attacking the player is displayed when GF and The Puppet do their jumpscare while the scream Chica and Bonnie make when attacking the Player in FNAF 1 is displayed when being jumpscared by Old Bonnie and Old Chica). After that, a text saying "You Failed To Elude Him" appears on-screen. The Player has a higher chance to be taken to this minigame on Halloween and All Souls Day then on other days. Other than a cameo in the game's ending, this is the only major appearance of Balloon Boy, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. Controls: Arrow Keys: Move DON'T FALL The Player plays as Mangle and has to reach the end of a 2D Platform level. The leves are set at nighttime. The Mangle has to jump on rooftops, with a Yuletide setting. In the background are christmas trees and snow hills. Bare Endoskeletons and cloned Balloon Boys are the enemies. If Mangle touches an enemy or falls from a high distance or in a pit, he collapses (not if he fell in a pit) and the Player receives a Game Over screen, only to be jumpscared by Milky shortly after. There are several platforms and levels (once the Player completes one, he/she'll play the next level the next time they play the minigame). The goal ring is located at the very right. Touching it will complete the level, then Sparky does his jumpscare. Enemies Bosses *World 1: Toy Freddy *World 2: Withered Chica *World 3: Golden Freddy *World 4: Puppet Master Controls *Left and Right Arrow Keys: Move Left or Right *Up Arrow Key: Jump/Climb Ladders *Space Bar/Z: Jump *Down Arrow Key: Duck **+Left or Right Arrow Key: Roll *X/C: Fire missile *Enter: Pause Characters Bosses *Sparky the Dog *Shadow Toy Bonnie *Purple Man *Foxy and The Mangle *Black Bonnie *Golden Freddy *The Puppet (final boss) Multiplayer Co-Op Three offices are in the building. If all three security guards are caught by the animatronics, the game ends. Players can support each other. Versus Players can do various things to ratten each other: *Crash each others monitor *Lure animatronics to each others office *Disable cameras *Send hallucinations *Pause someone's game for 20 seconds, with the game still going on. The last remaining player (who's not caught by the animatronics) wins. Trivia *This is the only Five Nights at Freddy's game with bosses, as well the only one where the 6th and 7th nights are mandatory. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Rated T Games Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox One Games